brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Rules
The special rules also known as "game spicers" is an addition to the normal mode within the bot brawl/brawl/co op brawl which gives the players have ability to play the game differently, this also acts as a freshment feature for players who thinks that this game is fucking stale. This special rules feature can be found in all game mode which acts like modes within modes, but some special rules features are mode exclusive and some are aesthetic feature that only changes looks that dosent changes the gameplay. This special rules feature can be used by selecting and unselecting a special rules to be applied in the game, there can be only one special rules be activated at a time when playing a game, the players or the rooms can decide which special rule to play with and they will be matched up with the players who has chosen the same rule. There is one fucking problem to this feature, which is players pool is still quite fucking small in the game right now, so this can be fixed by making this special rules appears like the 4th event slot which is not always available, perhaps by playing with these special rules (1 only at a time, OR PERHAPS MORE THAN ONE!) the players can get special rewards than playing the normal games. General special rules This rules can be played in all game modes as they are all compatible within modes. Some of the common rules are *'Normal': no special rules applied to anything, its the initial gameplay with nothing special. *'Blind mode': None of the players except him/herself can see the brawlers health bar, including own/not own minions' damage dealt and damage taken. Only the player can see his/her own hitpoints and damage dealt. *'Twlight mode': As the mode name suggests, the players can only see whats going on near him/herself as well as can see what is near the teammates, like bush sighting. The twilight mode sight range is 5 tiles and outside the 5 tiles sight it will be black. *'Mummies': Every certain amount of time, there will be a mummy emerge from the ground and will chase any brawler that he/she is closer to the mummy (fun fact: except for Mini Mummé from smash land), the stray mummy works like the nitas bear and moves the same speed as the bear, but it has only 800 health and does 200 damage per swipe. A good tactic is to redirect the mummy to the opponent brawler. *'Double damage': All kinds of damage will do double damage, exactly as the name imples. High damage brawlers benefits from this more. **'Double health/hitpoints': All brawlers and minions etc. will have double hitpoints, so brawlers are much harder to kill and el primo benefits from this the hardest. *'Instant death mode': Probably the roughest special rule, any attacks will instantly kills a brawler or minion etc. Close range and high health brawlers are weak in this rule and long range and multi shot brawlers benefits from this rule. *'No supers': No supers! The super button will disappears in this special rule mode. *'Time dilation/Time slow': Battles will be like time slow, literally. The timer will also tick slower to fit in the time slow battles. Bot sure by how slow. There is also a counterpart for this which is fast forward that makes everything goes faster so is the timer. This rule makes brawlers easier to dodge bullets. **'Fast forward': acts exactly opposite to the time dilation rule, everything goes faster including the timer which makes the game mode intensive. *'No bushes': All the bushes are removed in the map. **'Inverse bushes': All the bushes tiles are turned to the regular floor tiles and all the regular floor tiles are turned into bushes. *'Instant respawn:' When a brawler dies, they immediately respawn at their spawn point without waiting. **'Solar flare': The flare from the sun has damaged all the shield, brawlers will not have the respawn shield when they respawns. *'Team colour swap': This is an aesthetic feature and can be choosen along with other rules. You play as red team and your bullets are red, blue bullets will hurt you and in the game result screen, the red is the top area and the blue is the bottom area. In bounty and smash and grab, the team colour on the top screen swaps, in heist the safe is red, in showdown the enemies and the boxes are blue, and in brawl ball the opponent goal at the top is blue and our goal at the bottom is red. *'Nostalgic': This rules is soooooo... ahhhhhhh. It reminds me of the past and i had a good time to play with brawlers like mortis in the past. All brawlers will have their base stats and mechanics during the time when they first released. **'Sepia': The screen will turned into reddish brown (sepia themed view), the screen looks more like the olden days. This special rule also aesthetic. *'Fog of war:' The opponent side of the spawn will be fogged, the fog opacity is high but not completely and i am not sure how far should the fog extends out. *'Fight in style': All brawlers in the battlefield will wears the latest skins if they havent brought a skin for that brawler already or using the default skin by purpose (if that brawler the player plays has skins), brawler that already brought skin for will use the current equip skin. This another special rule also aesthetic. In other words this rule gives people to experience the skins for the brawler they are playing. Smash and Grab exclusive These rules can be only played in the smash and grab mode as these are incompatible in the other modes. *'Crystal power': For every crystal you have in your possession, you gain every 2% of health and 5% of attack additive. Holding more crystal also makes you slightly more powerful rather than only being more valuable as a target. *'Duo crystals': the crystal mine will drop 2 crystals at a time, but half as often. *'Destructible mines': The center mine has a hitbox and can take damage, when the crystal mine takes certain amount of damage, it will get drstroyed and will not be able to produce crystals for few seconds, then after that it repairs itself, it works like in clash of clans raids. *'Valuable crystals': These crystals are gem green coloured and each of them worth 3 value, they are only 4 possible in each game and it drops in the 1st, 10th, 20th and 29th order, thus increases the total points from 29 to 38. It still requires 10 points to start a countdown, brawlers collected the green crystal will be shown on top of their head but i am not sure how it should looks like. *'Heavy crystals': Inspired from the crystals from the Deep Mines where the crystals are heavier, but the crystals are lighter than the ones in the deep mines and are slightly heavier than the crystals in the non heavy crystals rule. Holding certain amount of crystals will begins to slow down the brawlers movement speed. The max amount of crystals a brawler can get without slowing down yet is 4. When a brawler holds 5 crystals their movement speed will start slowing down, by a bit by 5 speed value, making movement speed to 645 and 745 for crow, and will move slower for every crystals get since 5. For example 10 crystals will make barleys movement speed to 620, as 6 of the crystals slows him down. Bounty exclusive As you can see, these bounty special rules are fucking incompatible with the others mode. *'Old school': Brawlers start with one stars when start of the battle or when respawns, center stars adds to players bounty. *'Twinke twinkle little stars': Brawlers stars on their head will have no limits and can have as many stars on their head, from 7. *'Stars banking': Brawlers will lose a star on their head in every certain amounts of seconds, thus reducing their wanted value overtime. This is suggested by the rum ham YT. Heist exclusive * Showdown exclusive * Brawl Ball exclusive * Trivia *This shit is fucking obvious but i havent wrote it till today (nov/4/17) *Altough only one rules can be played at a time, but it is still possible to play multiple rules at once as it makes quite a lot of sense and most rules dont conflict with the others. Category:Others